The Grand Empire of Irk
by Mr. Butler
Summary: Empires are not built in days, but from a foundation of corpses and ruined planets. The Irken Empire will leave their stamp in history for this galaxy. For they will be writing the history books all enslaved civilizations shall learn about. This epic will tell a tale of the most brutal Empire the Galaxy would ever see, and feel the ripples of the marching boots of Irken Elites.
1. Prologue

The beating drums kept the rhythm of marching footsteps, the deep sound was even greater than any thunder the planet Vort had ever heard. Or even felt before for that matter. Irken troops held poise with each step, their heavy boots pounded the street, as the citizens of the capital of Vort simply stayed in the safety of their houses. Rank after ranks of troops marched along the streets of Irken Empire had recently persuaded the Leaders of Vort to 'accept' an alliance with them, but even with their acceptance and the new allegiance the Irken Empire still felt lacking. So the Tallest felt it was needed to show strength to his new _allies._

Tallest Ikari smiled happily, his fingers held delicately a glass of whatever delicacy Vort claimed was their most prized liquids. He sighed as he sat back down, clearing his throat two younger Irks quickly stepped forward, the female Irken Advisor blinked her large purple eyes in anticipation of her Almighty Tallest. The male Irken Advisor coughed to try and hide his nervousness as he twiddled his thumbs to distract himself.

" **Advisor Miyuki, the Vortians seemed placade enough no?"** He asked, his small eyes were slits that gave an impression he was always glaring with narrowed eyes.

"Both Captains of the Irken Elite 5th Legion are continuing to march along the streets with their contingent of troops, so to answer your question, yes the Vortians seem placade enough with that in mind," Miyuki responded to Ikari. Her eyes watched closely as she wasn't exactly afraid of her leader unlike her male counterpart.

"Also my Almighty Tallest Lordship, both Captains are restless for another invasion," Spork the other advisor piped in with a shaky voice. His head was hanging low as he kept his gaze on the ground beneath his feet.

Tallest Ikari made a funny sound from his throat, taking in their spoken words as he mused a bit. His fingers swashing the liquid in his glass cup as he stared off into the streets of Vort. " **Is that so? Well I guess Vort no longers need a strong presence to fully understand what their 'allegiance' with the Irken Empire means for now on,"** He replied as he slowly stood up, " **Prepare the transports and call for Pilots of the Armada to prepare for a jump, also leave only a company from Legion Doomsday from the Red troops, "** Tallest Ikari added as he moved towards the exit and head to his transport ship.

His advisors followed quickly behind him as they too shuffled through the hallway, "Jump to where? As well as should we prepare for something specific for the troops?" Miyuki asked as she quickly began to relay the messages across to the other Irken troops and pilots.

Tallest Ikari stopped short and turned to face both of his advisors, and both advisors took a tentative step backwards as even Miyuki felt a shiver run down her backside. Tallest Ikari had a most sinister grin and fiery eyes when he simply spoke, " **War, what else? The Irken Empire requires more of it,"** He laughed as he turned around and continued to walk towards his transport.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes, as she continued to follow her Almighty Tallest. The Irken Empire perhaps needed a direction and purpose but she knew speaking against her Tallest in such a manner would not guarantee her life past a few seconds. She needed to survive, for she felt the call of leadership and the Irken Empire shall be hers. Her hand was in front of her as she closed her fist with a small smile tugging the corners of her lips.

"Yes my Almighty Tallest, the Irken Empire requires more," She responded.

"More,"

 **A/N:**

 **This will be a backstory of Tallest Miyuki and her rise to power in the Irk Empire as well as a bit of Red and Purple of course. I simply wanted to explore more of Irk since they were considered such a deadly force of Strength and Power as well as conquered countless of planets and solar systems. Even with Red and Purple at the reigns many still feared the War Machine of the Irken Empire. So I was to write of how such a Military Power came to strangle the Galaxy and refused to let go of the grip they had.**

 **Tallest Ikari is my creation, a being of true conquest as I hoped would make sense. Irkens are indeed a militaristic culture and society so it begs the question of surely Irk had Tallests that were indeed blood thirsty, compared to Red and Purple whom are more lackadaisical by contrast of the other Irkens and soldiers seen.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my intro and hope you find it a bit interesting to leave a review or a follow/favorite! Don't forget to read other great stories written here!**

 **\- Mr. B**


	2. Chapter 1: Change of Hearts

**A/N: Hello my Readers, I will try to upload once a week or so, and always give you a bit more to read with every chapter. I am glad that already I have few readers that expressed interest of more and I hope to not disappoint! Now with no more senseless blabbing please read on. . .**

\- Chapter 1: A Change of Hearts -

The roar of the engines of each and every ship ignited the darkening skies with an early display of small orbs of bright lights, imitating stars. Large red hulled ships carried the Irken ground forces and several smaller freighters carried the rest, each ship flanked by smaller fighters as they ascended to reunite back with the rest of the Irken Armada. The people of Vort simply stared with a bleak expression up at the darkened skies as they knew this would not be the last time they will feel their home tremble of the sounds of Irken combat boots beating down their ground.

Total submission, or total destruction, the Irken military ideology.

Tallest Ikari kept himself entertained with his Information tablet, giving details of the other fleets moving into forward positions to take another solar system or two. He himself was astounded by the sheer numbers of Irkens that Control Brain could produce. Certainly Smeets took time to mature and fully grow into Irken Soldiers, even longer (In some cases never for certain Soldiers) to become Irken Elites. He knew the value of each and every company of Irken Elite. So much so that if three companies of the average Red Irken Troops were needed to act as cannon fodder for the Elites, Tallest Ikari would not hesitate to command such an order.

This was something he hammered home on both of his Advisors, he knew they were growing quite tall and one day they would take the reigns of the Irken Imperial forces. He would not leave his role until either Miyuki and or Spork understood how to rule properly. The Irkens in question were sitting idly behind him, he turned his own head to address the two.

 **"** **Advisor Miyuki, Spork, inform me on the movements of our troops in the. . .ah. . . Sector Z was it that had the 5th Red Army Legion?"** Tallest Ikari asked, he knew he needed to read the reports more often.

"Their movements had been stalled, after successful conquest of the first three planets in Sector Z, their efforts were stopped by an unexpected appearance of a Meekrob fleet and with their military support had in fact stopped the 5th Legion's advancements," Miyuki quickly explained to her Tallest.

"And unfortunately, it had been confirmed recently that the Meekrobs and other species have joined forces and started to retake back the conquered planets in Sector Z, a few seconds ago a transmission from the 5th Legion Commander had asked for reinforcements," Spork added, his voice growing softer as he quickly averted his eyes back to the ground.

Tallest Ikari rubbed his chin as he considered the possibilities, Sector Z was to be transformed into a training grounds for the Smeets that were coming of age. The Sector at first did not posses adequate enough Military Forces to stop even the Red Irken Army troops , but now with the arrival of the Meekrob and whatever species that they managed to convince to help. . .

 **"** **Make route for Sector Z, I want us to directly reinforce our invasion of Sector Z, hopefully with this amount of force shown it would send a message to these 'Meekrobs' to never try to stop us,"** Tallest Ikari ordered.

Oh, how he would enjoy to strangle these Meekrob pests from existence himself.

Sector Z - Planet 3 - Command HQ of the 5th Legion

The Irken red troops were quickly moving back into their battle stations as more enemies began to bombard their Command Base. They thought they were the superior force, if not the superior race, and to be not only stopped in their tracks from their conquest but now be pushed back? The Commander of the 5th Legion was not pleased to see such events unfolding in front him.

Commander Ora was a mean and staut Irken, his red eyes often were seen to be raging balls of fire. Even so now when the rest of the Irken troops were faced with enemies at their front doorstep, the Commander was still a much scarier entity than anything they still had yet encountered, or even ever will encounter. 2nd Lieutenant Red and Sergeant Purple both felt more insecure with their sudden promotion to the Command Staff with their ranks. Whether or not they were currently safer inside the Command Base or outside where all the fighting was. . .

An explosion that shook much of the building quickly evaporated that thought as they stood straight and saluted their Commander as he walked over to the Overlay tactical table to discuss their next actions. Their stronghold was set up with perhaps an overzealous amounts of Laser Turrets and Rocket Launchers but the enemy seemed to be taking in the brunt of the attack and dishing everything back at them with equal or more firepower. Their energy shields seemed too good for any Irken Red Army grade weapons to punish. If fear were allowed for a Commander to show, Commander Ora would showcasing that emotion.

Commander Ora knew this was a rather sticky situation, even with reinforcements heading their way, if the enemies managed to take control of this Stronghold they would essentially have total control of this planet and push back months of campaigning. "2nd Lieutenant Red, Sergeant Purple, I want you two to take Joker, Shady, and Laugh Squad and spearhead a fank attack on our enemies siege weapons. If you can disable those heavy artillery it would give the rest of our ground troops a fighting chance to push back the enemy and give our own energy shields a break," Commander Ora ordered and explained.

Both Red and Purple gulped, true they were one of the tallest Irkens among their own peers but to lead an attack on the enemy? But Red knew he had no choice in such matter, he saluted and nodded quickly, "Sir yes sir," He responded as he literally dragged Purple with him to get the three squads and head out.

"Red! You can not be serious on going on this suicide mission!" Purple nearly screamed once they were out of earshot of their Commander and outside of the building. The skies were covered with black clouds and explosions. Red sighed as he rubbed his head with his free hand, looking over at the shaking Purple he patted his shoulder.

"Look if we stay here we're dead, if we leave here we're dead, at least if we go through with this mission we can at least take a few of those blasted resistance soldiers with us," Red explained, this of course did not make Purple any less scared but force only a single nod. "Also think of it like this, if we can disable those weapons and send those mongrels packing we'll certainly be promoted to the Irken Elite forces!" Red added with a bit more excitement.

This time Purple paused and thought of it for a moment, his fearful expression slowly evaporated and a small hopeful smile came out. The Irken Elite were given the highest grade weapons and armor, and most of the time sent to planets that could easily be taken over with a single company of troops versus an entire regiment of Irken forces. "Y-ye-yeah! You're right!" Purple said with a bit more excitement.

"Good, the other squads will be waiting for us towards the exit, time to go Purple," Red explained as he moved away.

"W-w-wait! Right now we're going?!"

\- The Armada -

 **"** **I never imagined that such a pack of fools would band together in a futile attempt to stop the mighty Irken Empire, but I guess even the Galaxy is still filled with surprises,"** Tallest Ikari commentated during their hyperdrive journey.

"My Almighty Tallest, what are your Orders for once we exit back into real space?" Miyuki asked.

 **"** **Good question,"** Tallest Ikari said, he looked around and shrugged, **"I'll let you take command for this operation Advisor Miyuki, it should be good training,"** Tallest Ikari add with glee.

Miyuki took a step backwards, she gave her Tallest a questioning look but nodded, "Yes sir, I shall make preparations and commence strategizing with a battle tactic to ensure complete victory," Miyuki added as she quickly moved over to the relay controls. She needed more information and the current status of their troops on the ground. "I will not let you down my Tallest," She added with a determined face and salute.

 **"** **Oh I hope you don't let me down Advisor,"** Tallest Ikari said with a dark chuckle.

 **A/N: As always enjoy your rest of the day and hopefully you take more of your time to Fav or Follow or Review. Also do not forget to read other fabulous writings that are shown around here on this site!**

 **\- Mr. B**


End file.
